Reunited by love
by Blackwasp14
Summary: Shikamaru is thinking about getting back with Temari. Will she each other a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru got bored after beating his father four times at shoji. He then decided to go upstairs at his room to arrange future Jonin missions, before he planned them, he thought with which other Jonins should accompany him. He then began the date order and did this long work for nearly two hours. All of a sudden, he stopped at August 23. He began to remember that today was Temari's birthday. He then began to sit down in a chair, he turned around and looked out the mirror at the dark starry night. His mind was deep at thought about Temari. He hadn't seen her for a long time and began to remember their times together.

Sorry for a short beginning

The next 3-4 chapters will be longer than this one but hope ya'll can enjoy this small beginning.


	2. the good and bad time

Flashback:

He and Temari first met in the Chunin exams about 7 years ago when they fought each other in the quarter finals. Shikamaru and Temari had an impressive fight, but Shikamaru was able to get her with the Shadow Possession jutsu with many impressive strategies. But he quitted saying " One match is enough for me. This is becoming a drag." he then let go of Temari. After the match, Temari was secretly at thought " Why would such a lazy and dumb ninja sacrificed himself to save me from elimination. This was how their bond formed. Later when Naruto faced Gaara in the forests of Konoha. Temari tried to step in and stop Gaara from his mental rampage. But then she felt stuck, paralyzed. She then realized she got caught again with Shikamaru's jutsu and quickly turned around and yelled at Shikamaru "Can you quit getting me with your annoying jutsu!" Shikamaru just chuckled which enraged Temari even more. "What's so funny?" " I'll give you a look why I stopped you" Shikamaru turned around which caused Temari around and see what happened. Gaara used his fearsome jutsu, Sand Shuriken but Sakura ran in and took the blow knocking her out badly. Temari was stunned by Shikamaru's quickness and began to blush and said to her self " Thank you….Shika".

A month later, the Sand Siblings went to help Shikamaru and his cell fight the Sound 4. Temari came to Shikamaru's aid and killed Tayuya with her jutsu, Wind Blade Dance. After killing her, Temari looked back at Shikamaru and smiled " Pretty good huh?" Shikamaru just gave her a smile, while in his mind he was comparing Temari with his mother. Later, the cell went back to the Konohan hospital after a failed mission. Shikamaru was crying because all 4 members got injured, but Choji's and Neji's injuries were near critical. Shikamaru said " I've failed my team and village, and lacked the skills of a chunin. If a team member dies, I'll quit." Three people, Shikaku, Tsunade, and Temari, tried their hardest to convince him to continue his shinobi life, but gave him little hope. Later when the paramedics told Shikamaru everyone survived, He began to cry with joy and said " I'll be more stronger to protect my teammates and friends." Two days later when Naruto left with Jiriaya, the Sand Siblings were going to head back to Sunagakure, and Shikamaru was watching them. When he saw that Temari was about to leave, he decide to tell her something. " Temari wait!" Temari stopped and turned around, giving Shikamaru an annoyed look. " What now Shika?" "I just came to tell you thanks." Before Temari could respond, Shikamaru pulled her into a hug. Temari was shocked by his action but decided to hug him back, liking the warmth of his body. After braking off, Temari blushed and said " What was that for?" " Oh.. It's my way of saying "Thank You.". Temari smiled and than said " I owe you but now u made me late." " Hmph… Troublesome."

When Gaara became the new Kazekage, he assigned Temari as his ambassador to Tsunade. Everything went fine, but Tsunade began to suspect that some civilians of Konoha disapproved of their new friendship with Suna so she assigned Shikamaru as Temari's escort and protector. They began to know each other more and their love increased, so during their visiting times, they have small dates. They even had a small date when Naruto came back, but used some of the truth to cover up their date.

Ya'll might hate me for this part

A few months after Gaara's capture by the Atauski, Shikamaru's sensei, Asuma died by the hands of Kakuzu and Hidan. After the funeral, Temari met with Shikamaru and gave her sorries and at the same time confessed her feelings to him. Shikamaru was shocked by her sudden action but he simply shooked his head. " I can't love you." " Why not?" " I don't think you love me so I can't accept you." Temari was shocked by his answer, reaction and talked back. " Shika, you are different from other boys that I know, you always made me feel happy, please accept me." Temari rose one of her hands to stroke his cheek but Shikamaru angrily pulled her hand down. " That sounds more of an excuse than a reason." Then he thought of something, " Why don't we see each other after four years." " Why that long, Shika?" " I want to let you see that there is more to life than just love." Temari was about to leave heartbroken, but decided to do something. She ran up and gave a kiss at Shikamaru's cheek and said " In case we never do." Before Shikamaru could respond, Temari ran and quickly teleported back to Suna.

The next chapter might be more romantic hope to get more readers!


End file.
